


Just Because I Can Change My Future, Doesn't Mean I Should

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ???? - Freeform, ?????, I'm tired, Schizophrenia, death mention, idk what this is, its 3am, someone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are You Happy Now? Did You Get What You Wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because I Can Change My Future, Doesn't Mean I Should

Their voices echo in my brain. Calling. Screaming. Begging. For me. For my help. For the help that never came. 

Please oh God let me forget. Let me block out the world. Block out the screams always ringing in my ears. 

Please.  
Just.  
Let.  
Me.  
Forget.

I pray and pray but the more I close my eyes and whisper a God's name the louder the voices get. Overwhelming. Controlling. Destroying any sane part of my brain.

Soon there will be nothing left. 

Just my life stuck on an endless replay. An endless backspace. Some own save me. Anyone. 

No one will. 

I killed my saviors. Took my life in my own hands and smashed my future. It's all my fault. 

Why do I bother. I ask for help. Sign up for classes, talk to people. It never works. They just keep getting stronger. 

I can't tell which thought was mine or theirs anymore. 

I need help. Someone to save me from the pit I've dug myself in. Kill the monsters in my head. Tell me that I'm fine. Because I'm not fine. 

Why should I care anyway? I did this to myself, and I should be able to fix it. 

I can't. I never will be able to. 

I'm sorry.


End file.
